When The Moon Cries
by xXxDarkNightxXx
Summary: A crazy person is out to kill Claire and strange things start to happen. graire in later chapters. My first fanfic! Rated T to be safe. Please read and give me advice!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi guys!" Claire said when she walked into her chicken coop cheerfully like she did every morning. Only today she got a big surprise.

There in the corner of the coop, was a dead chicken. The chicken was on the tip of a spear that was dug into the ground.

"AH!!! No! Cassy!" Claire screamed. Cassy was the name of the chicken on the spear. Cassy was Claire's first chicken.

Claire ran over to the chicken and found a note right next to the spear. The note said:

_Your Next._

_-Crazy D_

'Crazy D? I'll ask Harris about him' Claire thought as she ran about making sure her two other chickens were ok; seeing that they were Claire feed them then ran out of the chicken coop.

When Claire closed the coop door she cautiously looked around and saw something moving in the bushes. Claire instinctively grabbed a very large stick the size of a baseball bat and slowly walked over to the bush.

She gently poked the stick into the bush and heard a animals whine of pain. She instantly dropped the stick and looked in the bush. There she saw a young black wolf that was terribly injured. The ground the wolf had collapsed on was covered in blood. The wolf looked at Claire with eyes full of fear. (please don't hurt me!) said the wolf's eyes said.

Claire quietly picked her up and walked to her house. Inside she carefully placed the wolf on a towel and went to the bathroom to get bandages and then carefully looked the wolf over. The wolf had beautiful blue eyes that looked like someone could drown in them; the wolf was a very healthy skinny and was rather large for a wolf. It was probably half of Claire's height when on all fours. The wolf had dark silver fur and looked like she could take hard work and heavy load with ease. All in all the wolf was beautiful but it had about four deep cuts with two at each side and a couple of scratches.

Claire looked over the scratches. They were a bit deep and looked like knife cuts.

"whoever did this to you is a monster" Claire said quietly. '…your not going to hurt me?' the wolf's eyes questioned. "I would never even dream of hurting you. Your so beautiful…" The wolf looked a bit embarrassed but then howled in pain. Claire then gently wrapped the wolf's injuries and put some pain killers in front of the wolf's mouth.

The wolf looked at Claire's eyes as if looking for something; seeming to find it the wolf ate the pills. Claire waited for them to take effect **(as in the wolf falls asleep)** and then sprays disinfectant spray in the wolf's wounds. Then she quietly slips out of the house to checks on her cows, horse and dog. Then she quietly goes to the blacksmith to see if Harris was there. Unfortunately he wasn't. But gray was.

"Hey Claire!" Gray said cheerfully.

Gray and Claire got along great; they were best friends and told each other almost everything; like when gray told Claire he really liked Mary and then when he told her how he felt about her how she had said 'really? Well sorry but I love someone else.' Those words hurt him more than if she stabbed him in the heart. He then just walked out of the library then ran all the way to Claire's farm, fighting back tears the entire time, to find her sitting under her apple tree. He then told her everything and that he felt like she had ripped a big part of heart out.

"So what do you need today?" gray asked "I was looking for Harris… something really bad happened at my farm and I really need to see him." Claire replied with a hint of fear in her voice. "Really? Actually he's coming now. So what happened?" Gray asked his voice full of worry. Before Claire could reply Harris walked in the room. "Hey all what's up? Nothing bad happen I hope?" Harris asked kindly "actually yes something really bad happened and I'm really scared. This morning when I was Feeding my chickens I found a spear with one of my chickens on top…. Dead and I found this note *hands Harris note* …. I don't know what to do… I'm scared." Claire said looking at the floor the whole time.

Gray stares at Claire the entire time in disbelief while Harris Reads the note. Harris starts shaking "crazy…. D…." He chocked out. Claire looks at Harris "Harris who's Crazy D?"

"crazy D is…. My brother."

**Whoa didn't see that coming! So what do you think? This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked! R&R please and give me some advice! If I get 5 nice comments I'll continue this story and make it a bit longer next time! Bye!**

**-DarkWolf-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiii!!!!! Last time I said I would update if 5 people R&R'd and… One did! Only one! So I'm doing this chapter to partly say… If I get at least two (**_**just two!)**_** reviews then I'll continue and if I don't then this fanfic goes bye-bye! (maybe) and partly because I lied. So enjoy! Oh by the way there is Gray X Claire in the later chapters. So enjoy!~**

**Grey's P.O.V.**

Claire and I stared at him in disbelief. "WHAT?!" Claire and I yelled in unison.

Harris hung his head as if in shame meanwhile I went over some things in my head.

First: Harris had a brother that apparently was called Crazy D.

Second: Claire's first chicken Cassy had been killed by Crazy D. (she was such a sweet chicken. She even laid golden eggs)

Third: Crazy D wanted to kill Claire. My best friend.

And Fourth: **I Wasn't Going To Let That Happen.**

"Harris why does your brother want to kill me?" Claire asked.

Harris looked up "He's Never been right in the head…. It starts like this…

_I had a family of four. Me, my dad, my mom, and my twin brother whose real name is David. When I was five I was walking to the kitchen when I passed the living room and saw David chocking our cat 'Sunny' I ran to the kitchen (somehow David didn't see or hear me) and told my mom while I was bawling my eyes out. She immediately went to the living room to try and save our cat; but when she got there it was already dead while David had a sick grin on his face. It gave me Goosebumps and sent shivers down my spine. After that he was fine for a few years; but then when we were 15 he started stalking a girl named Sara. Sara was 17 and she was very pretty; she had long blonde hair, fair skin, was average in height, was skinny, and had beautiful blue eyes. All in all she looked like a sort of goddess. David stalked her and I hate to admit he was good at it. But then one day Sara was engaged and was going to leave town. David didn't know that she was getting engaged but when he heard she was leaving town he was furious. So he did what came first to him. He __**kidnapped her**__. He held her in his room saying things like 'how could you even think of leaving me' and such. Because you see, in his mind she loved him and all she ever thought about was him. So when he left the room she climbed out the window and ran to the beach. When he came back he saw the window open and was enraged. So he chased after her. When he caught her at the beach she yelled and screamed saying things like 'I don't even know you!' And 'I'm engaged! Leave me alone!' This made David even more furious because in his mind how could she?! She was his but she was leaving him for another man! She was going to be with someone __**else. Not him.**__ Reality was too much for him. So he pulled out a knife and killed her. He murdered Sara on the beach during a full moon. When I saw that David was gone I was worried and started to look for him (at the time I didn't know what he had done.)I found him at the beach with a look of pride on his face, like he had just accomplished something and he felt great about it. Then I saw what he had done. I knew I had an absolute look of horror on my face, so I ran to the police department while thinking 'how could he do that?! Why did he do that?! What's wrong with him?!' When I finally got there I knew I had tears in my eyes and I was screaming what David had done. The police eventually understood what I was saying and instantly drove to the beach only to find David sitting there in a pool of Sara's blood with a sick grin on his face. He was arrested and sent to where they send mentally unstable people. Before they took him away he turned to me and said 'call me crazy D. Hahaha. But don't worry brother I'll be back.' Then they took him away. Its been 15 years since then and I became a police officer because of what David did._

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

"So that's the story" Harris finished his story and looked at me with his eyes hard.

"Don't be alone or go anywhere alone. The slightest slip up could cost you your life."

I simply nodded and I felt Grey tense behind me.

I wasn't sure about a lot of things but I knew this –

-**this was going to be hell.**

**Well now we know Crazy D's past, but why does he want to kill Claire? Mehehe I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! Wait… (gasp!) does this mean that cliff is now hanging?! Ah… oh well~ R&R!!!**


	3. Attention Readers!

**Hiiii my readers! XD I double checked and cliff is not hanging! Wooo! Well today I got a bunch of emails saying that you all commented and some of you favorited me and my story! And guess what? I got 5 reviews!!!! Wooooohoooo!!!! I love you all!!!! It's my first fanfic and all so I thought that I wouldn't get 1 R&R! So I decided…… That I'm going to continue this story!!!!! Now I'm having a bit of a writers block; don't get me wrong I have a lot of ideas I just don't know which I should put in first! Please don't hurt me. As soon as I bypass my indecision problem I'll update as soon as I can! Ok so for being such wonderful readers here's a spoiler! This part will defiantly be in the next chapter!**

**You all know the wolf from chapter 1? Well I was thinking of making her a demon wolf that brings it to herself to be Claire's personal protector! I'm not sure weather I should put that in or go with something else but if I do go through with it then this will be the wolf's personal profile!**

**Name: Kilala (or maybe mizuki)**

**Age: 13 wolf years and 21 human years**

**Weight: 125lb**

**Description: Large for a wolf. Dark Silver with beautiful blue eyes.**

**Gender: Female**

**Master(owner): Claire**

**Strength: Very Strong. Could carry a cow but would use all her effort and would do it very slowly. Can also herd animals.**

**Ok! So its up to you my readers! Should I put that in there or should I think of something else! You could also tell me some good inspiration music! That's all for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya my beloved readers! It's taken me really long to organize my thoughts but I got it! As a 'I'm sorry please don't kill me' present I will be taking any suggestions any of you may have! So if you want to tell me an idea you have, review and who knows! If I really like your suggestion then expect it in a future chapter! Also if you would like me to do a oneshot or something on the following shows please tell me and I'll be delighted to! Be sure to tell me what you want them rated! Ill even do rated M (#^_^#) for you guys! The shows & Anime are:**

**- Harvest Moon (except Claire X Doctor for personal reasons.)**

**- Fruits Basket**

**- Naruto**

**- Inuyasha**

**- Okami**

**- Ghost Hunt (most of the couplings except naruXmasako. Grrrrr I don't like masako for personal reasons.)**

**- And legend of Zelda. (everyone except ganandorf. I also am going to put some OC on my profile so you can even request some things from there like AlexXLink or something.)**

**Now my answers to some comments you all sent me! *smiles***

_**Sweet quiet angel: **_**Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can! I really liked your idea so expect it to show up soon! So cookies for you! *gives cookies***

_**Okapi95: **_**Thank you and I will!**

_**Quickcutie: **_**Thanks! By the way for all of you who didn't know cutie was the first person to ever review! So cookies for you! *hands giant cookies***

_**Naruhinagirl194: **_**You never finished the sentence! But don't worry I'm not going to stop the series! And to find out about your question…. Mwahahaha you'll have to keep reading the story! All will be explained in the future chapters! (I sound so confident -_-;;; )**

_**xXRuthieCutieXx: **_**Yes he is crazy. That's why his name is crazy D (Crazy David) and also why I had him sent to the mentally unstable person place hospital thing. And don't worry I wont stop =3.**

_**.Amberleaf.:**_** Thank you!!!! And yes I am going to continue!!**

**Crazy D: hehehe! So many people reviewed your first story! I'm jealous!**

**Alex (me): ahhhh!!!! Crazy D! Get back in the story! *Starts hitting him with a metal baseball bat***

**Crazy D: ouch! I don't want to! *Grabs the baseball bat***

**Alex: *pulls out a machine gun* back in the story or I'll kill you.**

**Crazy D: ok ok ok! I'll go back!**

**Alex: Before you do say the disclaimer.**

**Crazy D: I don't want to. *looks at machine gun pointed at his head* ok fine.**

**Crazy D: ****Alex does not own any of the harvest moon characters. She only owns me, Kilala and Sara. She also does not own any of the HM characters in the other chapters either.**

**Alex: *Smiles a cute innocent smile* good now get back in the story. *points machine gun at him* or die (SPOILER DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT A SPOILER!!!) earlier than expected.**

**Crazy D: Oh. My. God. she's smiling the smile of death!!! AHHHH!!!!! *starts screaming like a girl and jumps back in the story***

**Alex: hahaha! Crazy D is so weird! Anyways as you all now know my name is Alex! Enjoy the story!~**

**Alex: Oh! By the way since the P.O.V. didn't work out so well I decided to do it in third person! Now enjoy~ *Pulls out machine gun* Or die. ^_^ heehee just kidding my lovely readers! Now enough putting it off! Enjoy!~**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

Claire sighed; Grey looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?" Grey asked

"Besides the fact that there's a crazy guy after me and that one of my chickens are dead; yeah I'm fine." She replied.

They were walking down the road to Claire's house with Grey carrying a large bag of clothes and such.

_Flashback_

"_Claire you can't be alone while he's out there. You're going to need someone to stay with you. Anyone you would completely trust for that?" Harris asked._

_Claire thought for a minute. "Yes… *she points at Grey* Grey."_

_Grey blushed slightly for a minute. He never knew that he was the person she felt closest to._

_Harris smiled. "I thought you might say that. Saibara is this ok?" he asked without changing the volume of his voice._

_As it turns out Grey's grandfather was eavesdropping. He poked his head out from behind the door. "Yes yes of course of course go go!" he said hurriedly embarrassed about being caught._

"_Good. While he's out there you cant be careful enough." Harris said before storming out of the building, leaving Claire and Grey staring._

"_Um ok… so I guess this is going to be like a sleepover sorta thing?" Grey said still a bit stunned._

"_Uh… I guess so?" Claire replied equally stunned._

_Saibara snorted impatiently "Grey you have work off until this is over but when this IS over expect more work then ever. Now both of you off to the inn to go pack Grey's clothes. I'll explain everything to Cliff, Ann, and Doug later. Now shoo shoo." he said ushering them out of the door, as they headed to the inn._

_Present_

They reached Claire's door after putting all the animals inside the barn with the dog to protect them.

Claire unlocked the door and flicked on the lights and was surprised find a dark lump on a towel on the floor near her bed. She was even more surprised to see it move slightly. Slightly freaking out she pulled out her giant mythic hammer, advancing toward it slowly with Grey following right behind her with a bat in hand. When she got close enough she saw that it was the wolf, which was simply looking at the girl with a giant hammer and the boy with a bat with bored eyes, and yawned, not feeling threatened at all.

"Oh its just you" Claire laughed slightly putting the hammer away.

When Grey looked at her strangly, she explained about how she found the wolf and why it was in her house.

After she explained every thing her hand hovered over the wolf's head, wanting to pet it but unsure how it would react. But all her worries were replaced by shock when the wolf raised her head so that it was touching Claire's hand and then closed her eyes and was humming with pleasure.

Claire's shock faded and she started petting the wolf slowly with a large grin plastered on her face and her eyes shining with happiness.

Grey simply smirked at the scene then turned and closed the door putting his bag on the table. '_Yes' _he thought '_this is going to be interesting.'_

I know this chapter sucks! Please don't hurt me! I'll try to update as much as I can but I'm really busy lately! I'm so sorry! R&R!


End file.
